miyako_no_omoidefandomcom-20200213-history
Minami Miyako/Aria
She is the first strongest mage and is known as the 1st sadist in school she is popular with both girls and boys for her kindness she isn't interested in anything but eating. she is the President of the Student Council. she has Tuberculosis ever since she was 13 even thought her blood is very clean and she takes care of her body everyday. she is a third year Appearance Height = 163 cm Weight = 45 kg Miyako has brown curly half straight hair and brown eyes. she wears her school uniform a closed vest with the necktie inside it and a blue skirt the girls usually wears blue and red skirt for some reason. she wears any kind of casual clothes unless it's comfortable. Personality She is a quiet emotionless rich girl and barely ever smiles nor talks but she is really kind at heart she never overworks the students and employees because she wants them to stay calm. she is called "Super sadist" (スーパーサディスト Supa Sadisuto) by Tsumiki because of her personality. she is fond of eating a lot of food and always brings her favorite snacks with her on her travels : Nutella , Dried Seaweed (Sukonbu) , Leek/Spring onions (ネギ Negi). The reason why she's rich because of her family. She is actually the "Princess of Magic" (魔法のプリンセス Mahou no purinsesu) but she doesn't care being a princess or not. She always Trolls her friends because it's fun. she has Tuberculosis so she has limited energy , she the most good in everything girl in the whole world as described by Tsumiki. because she is good in sports,cooking,drawing,and everything. and has a higher level than the other mages. she is always forced by people to cook but the mages are too greedy so the won't let her cook for others except them. so they tell the other people her cooking sucks. she is actually an anime otaku. but she doesn't cosplay because her uniforms are her "character uniforms" (文字の制服 Moji no seifuku). she is the male/female protagonists older twin sister of the added anime in the home page. and she hates insects. and she's really smart. she can also change into a boy since she has male twin siblings. she's raked FIRST in school. she also hates studying but gets a perfect grade in her tests. Other Status ---- Japanese name: ミナミ宮古 / アリア Romanized Name : Minami Miyako/Aria English name : Miyako/Aria Minami Specie : Half Human, Mage , Princess Status : Alive Age : 18 Birthday : December 28/Capricorn Family Minami Akio: The king. Miyako's father. he always get scolded by his family because of his stupid behavior. and is fond of weird drinks Minami Maiko: The Queen. Miyako's mother. she has a calm personality and always careful she cares for her family very much but also gets scolded like their father. Minami Makoto: The first prince. The eldest sibling of Miyako he is 10 years older than Miyako he has a cheerful personality. just like Miyako he likes Trolling people. but he has a kind heart Minami Touya: The second prince. The second eldest sibling of Miyako he is 8 years older than her he has a stupid personality and likes making gags. He and Miyako we're in bad terms when they we're young. But as soon as he was in college their bad terms grew into good terms. Minami Mikoto: The third prince. Miyako's long lost twin brother. They we're separated when both of them we're on the age 13. Miyako was born 3 minutes before him. Minami Hime: The second princess. Miyako's younger sister and is the last child of the siblings. she always get scolded because of her rude personality. Friends (all of the mages are good at everything actually and all of them are childhood friends) Tsukishima Ino: Miyako's childhood friend. he was born 10 months after Miyako was born. he treats her like his sister but actually has feelings for her Matsuda Hiroki: Miyako's servant/butler he has feelings for Miyako that's why his rival is Ino. Her childhood friend and Cousin Amano Chigusa: Miyako's best friend and Childhood friend. since they we're in their 1st years their friendship became denser Amano Yosuke: Miyako's male best friend and Chigusa's younger brother. they always fight if they have a chance to but he can't beat her Sakurano Tsumiki: Miyako's best friend she gets annoyed by her so she gets hit by her a lot. and is one year younger than Miyako Kasugano Mitsuba: Miyako's best friend she is like an older sister to Miyako. she is 2 years older than Miyako Hideaki Tsukasa: Tsukasa admires Miyako for her appearance and personality and treats her like an older sister. Hirukawa Kazune: Miyako's second male best friend. he always teases Miyako because of her moeness described by Kazune. Soma Haru: Miyako's third male best friend. he always gets into a fight with Ino but Miyako always stops them. Aihara Koutaro: Miyako and Tsumiki is fond of calling him "Idiot Zura" (アホZURA Aho Zura) because of his name "Koutaro" (光太郎 Kotaro). he is Miyako's fourth male best friend. Somaru Kagura: Miyako's fourth female best friend. Kagura admires her for her popularity and kindness but doesn't talk to her that much History ---- 7 years ago When Miyako was 11 her younger twin brother was separated from her due to an accident in the village.Their parents were killed for some reason. Her parents last words were "even if you leave your other sibling i know that they will be alright as long as you live they can be happy..you don't need to erase their memories anymore because in the future they will forget you...and if they did make them remember who you are not by telling them but letting them remember" her siblings were in one corner crying and shocked about what her parents said so she stood up leaving her friends & family except Touya , Makoto , Hime , and the other mages because of paralysis her siblings were not able to move so they just sat their crying really hard with the face "don't go" Miyako looked at them for the last time and smiled and left their house . After a few years her siblings forgot about her in a short time and focused on their daily life... Matsuda family Hiroki's family served the Minami family for generations they we're distant relatives "cousins" Hiroki never knew about his relationship with Miyako but then one time when it was raining so hard she saw Hiroki in the road , so she chased after him and put the umbrella on top of him. He loved her in first sight and knew that she was a distant relative which means Hiroki can't marry Miyako. He didn't agree and promised Miyako to marry her in the future. Miyako's Past When Miyako was in her 3rd year Middle school she had an 18 year old teacher "Atsumaki Shou" to help them be ready as a teacher they need to teach their students in order for them to be certified and to graduate as a teacher when they introduced themselves in the class by writing their name , what they like etc....Shou didn't look at her closely after she wrote her introduction Shou looked at her and and blushed , shocked he didn't know even thought she was emotionless she was this cute once homeroom was over one of the teachers "Minami Kouko" Miyako's mom's Sister which is her aunt told him that there is a contest called "who can be the first lover of Miyako" anyone can join a girl , boy or a teacher and Kouko asked Shou if he was interested but he didn't reply. Kouko reminded him that teachers can also go to the rooftop. And so he went to the rooftop in lunch break and saw Miyako sitting and eating her food. He blushed and went near her. he asked her if he can join her in her eating she pulled out her sketch book "you can eat with me anytime" and he blushed more , he fell in love with Miyako and confessed to her on the graduation and started going out until her highschool.